Matt McMurphy: The Lost World part I
by someperson90000
Summary: Join Matt and his friends on a journey through time as matt visits old enemies and to banquish strange evil's, and battle viscous creatures such as the kraken on this journey through time and space.


The lost world

The lost world.

By: Nick Sheufelt 

Prolouge: Two years before Matt moved to Corktown, Matt lost his Dad, his only family. Soon after, Matt was drafted into a special orginazation that envolved preventing the promotional IRA from their deadly terrorist attacks on Northern Ireland. After an attack on Weslyville, Matt's hometown, the British were angry about the nonstop attacks on Ireland, so Scotland yard invaded Weslyville to arrest the orginazation's leader for lack of effort, therefore forcing Matt to be relocated to Corktown Michigan. There he picked up a girlfriend named Emma Laurette . Afterward, Matt met Shion Lacette, the weirdest teen around... continued in other books

1996, somewhere over the Carribean Sea

Pitch black skies marked a typhoon over the carribean sea the night of November 23, 1996. Famous surfers, Kyle and Kenny Irwin from Sydney Australia were driving to Cuba in a really nice yacht across the carribean sea. "I reckon it's gonna be stormin'' said Kyle, but Kenny was older and he was the one to make decisions. This was Kenny's big day, the day he would sail from Cuba to Singapore using a surfboard and a kite to creating a parasailing water rover. This was all over the news, Kenny was sure that fame and fortune would carry him away to paradise, and he knew that a storm would not ruin his grand dream, so they forged on. 

November 23, 1996 6:00

As predicted, a storm was covering the sky in a gray blanket of rain, wind, lightning and darkness. "We have to turn baaack!' shouted Kyle over the lightning, rain and wind. "NOOO!" screamed Kenny, "we get to Cuba, or die trying." "Your insane!" shouted Kyle. "you don't even know where we AREE!" The sea was raging with anger, it was unnavigational. The boat sliced through the water perfectly. The form of a small island appeared ahead, the boat was going to fast to be slown down. Kenny tried to pull a u-turn and turn back, but it was to late, the boat crashed sideways into the small island. The boat was halfway sunk into the sand, Kenny and Kyle were still alive, but they were shipwrecked on a small island with no chance of survival. 

Chapter 1 : 2075

"What do you mean we can't seal it!?" Shion Lacette yelled "I want that Island for my self! Not some dirty snotty humans!" "It's more difficult than we thought!"Said Dillon, an F.B.I agent. "The Island is governed! There armies are to powerful!" "WHAAT?'' screamed Shion, His eyes burning yellow with fury "no army can stop me!" "What's troubling you? Is it Matt? Matt McMurphy? Don't worry, he died 2 years ago!" said Dillon "no" said Shion " He stole a bottle of my elixir" "oooooohhh!" said Dillon " I want you to send all legions and hunt him down, don't tolerate capture, just kill him!" said Shion in a dronish sort of tone." "And get my body armor. If it's a battle he wants, I'll give him world war V!" "GASP!!" Matt woke up "Oh! Just a bad dream" said Matt. The year is 2075, Matt McMurphy, the famous crime fighter woke up, like usual, the streets were homicidal, the secret police were scattered everywhere. Yet, Shion did not know anything about the stolen Elixir and that he was even alive. And like usual, his 10 year old grand son was asleep in his bed. Good! Said Matt with a sigh of relief. 2 hours later after lunch, Matt received a message from an old friend of his, Danny Mclorde. "Their coming!" said Mclorde "hide! Save yourself!" The hologram spattered, Mclorde was killed. About a minute later, Their was a huge explosion, it was a c-5 bomb, a source that was discovered in 2057, it was 3 times as powerful as c-4 bomb. The explosion was lethal. Matt McMurphy was dead. Meanwhile on an island somewhere near the south pole: Shion Laccete's army has landed on this strange island along with Shion himself. There on the beach were the Camirailons, the race that lived on the island and once, all around the world. They were prepared for a fight, their tarnestells (their primary weapons) in hand, ready to hold out the island at all cost. The leader stepped up to speak with Shion. "We will not let you steal our only home! Not today!" said the leader in Camirailion. "Then prepare for your greatest doom!" replied Shion in Camirailion. "Attack!" screamed Shion. The battle began. The Camirailions shot long beams of energy, but they were no match for Shion's weapons. Blood flew through the air, violence could be seen everywhere. Soon enough, all the camirailions had been defeated, The survivors fled to the inner region of the island. "Seal it up!" yelled Shion in a happy kind of voice. "But how are we going to defeat the remaining armies, are fighters aren't powerful enough!" asked the chief commander. " I'll send a man into the past to tell my past self to do what I say, I'll then lure in McMurphy. I'll then send him to the island along with my legions to wipe out the last of them."

Chapter 2 the new kid

Matt McMurphy may seem like a normal teenager, but the secret that lies behind his cover is far beyond normal. Matt used to be an assassin for an organization that fought the promotional I.R.A, an alliance that attacked Northern Ireland once on a day known as "bloody Friday", the day that Matt's father was born. 2 years before, Matt and his father were out in 2jet boats (Matt's father was a power boat racer) When a Giant tidal wave crushed Matt's father. Matt was recovering from a head injury, only to discover his father had died. 2 years later, an attack on Weslyville forced Matt to be relocated, but where? Matt was relocated to Corktown, Michigan, a small Irish Neighborhood located within the city of Detroit. There he met Emma Laurette, a beautiful 15 year old who also had a great secret yet to be revealed. "Did you hear about that new kid, Shion Lacette?" Said Danny Mclorde. It was 10 minutes past twelve, lunch hour at p.s.32 and as usual, everybody was making their daily lectures, some about Graduation, some about movies, and some about the new freshmen. But today, a strange new kid would come to town. This kid would change Matt's life, and everyone's on the whole planet. "No' replied Matt "they say he's really weird, and that he has like a tattoo on his back or something like that" continued Danny. At that instant, a strange looking kid with tattoos on his back and other weird features burst into the cafeteria. He didn't look anything like human, in fact his tounge was split into 2 halves, his hands had little spikes growing out of his dark hands. His voice sounded like 3 people's voices all mixed up in one voice, and many other strange features. When he saw matt, he backed up slowly. " wha..wha..what's that?!" he yelled. "ummm..a fork" replied Matt. Everyone laughed, The new kid however was not amused. "my name is Shion Lacette." He said in a disfigured kind of voice "I know I look, sound and act weird but please, treat me as if I were one of you." Shion looked as though he had a dirty little secret that he desperately didn't want anyone to find out. Everyone observed him from head to toe. The looks on their faces showed that they didn't want any part of him. Matt however was different. He knew Shion had some sort of secret that no one should find out to his satisfaction. But why? What could it be? Matt thought these things all at once. He finally decided to set up a stake out. The very next day, Danny and Matt kept track of everything he did. This went on for many days. Then one morning, Shion dropped what looked like a receipt. The receipt was for arc's surplus in Mt. clements. On the receipt was the standard stuff: MRE's, BDU's, batteries and so on and so forth. But something caught matt's eye. There on the bottom in bold print where the words: Body Armor. "Why would he need body armor?" said danny. "I don't know why, most people buy body armor for combat purposes. Only one problem with that, He's only fifteen years old!" "What about you?' asked danny " we'll that wasn't my decision, not to mention this guy is a frickin' Alien! Who would use an alien for combat?" yelled Matt "politics would" said Danny "your kind of missing the point! This guy is up to something, and I'm gonna find out what it is. 2 days later, Matt found out Shion's address, so he broke into his house. He discovered that like matt, Shion lived alone. In the room, there was a bed. On the bed was a big book. Matt read the book. The pages looked as though they were centuries old. It was his personal date book. Inside he saw plans for many weapons, automobiles, and other such things that haven't been invented yet. Inside was also a calendar. Matt opened up the calendar to page one. Matt's mouth was wide open when he gazed at the words "July 8th 1654". 

Chapter 3: The cave that time forgot

Matt was shocked. No human on the planet has lived for over a hundred years, and now this creep is over 300 years old and has still maintained his original body for about 350 years. "But how?" wondered Matt. He flipped back over to the planning page. He came to a drawing that seemed to look like two stone figures with energy in between the two figures. Next to them, was what appeared to be a diamond of some sort. Matt then came upon a formula: J. G x 4 cups 2 gallons m. = E matt was very confused. He didn't know what e stood for or anything like that. He flipped to the next page. There he found plans for a skyscraper. But this was no ordinary skyscraper, no, this one was taller than the empire state building, taller than the Chrysler building, taller than any building in existence. Matt was so shocked, he just ran right out of the house. "Shion Laccete is not human, he's not alien" said matt at dinner (He and Danny live together). "What is he than?" asked Danny, full of curiosity. "I don't know" replied matt with a sigh "But he has been around since the 15th century, and he's up to no good." Said matt, his voice a bit louder than last time. "I'm going to follow him tonight, and find out what his deal is." After dinner was over, matt went to his room. For once he was going to put on the old jacket again, even though he didn't want to do it, but he did any ways. He took out his old jeans, full of bullet holes and rips. They covered with blood and grass stains from his days in combat. His jacket was full of guns from his arsenal. Some including HK-91, AK-47, AR-15, and many other guns. And finally, he put on his fingerless gloves. Matt was ready for action. At half past twelve, matt saw some movement in the bushes. Curios, Matt slowly approached the strange figure. It was Shion. Shion then ducked into a ford focus and drove off. Shion may have thought he wasn't being followed, but the clever Matt McMurphy happened to hitch a ride under the focus. Suddenly there was a jerk. EEEKK! The car pulled to a stop. The car was pulled into Emma Laurette's driveway, Matt's girlfriend. Shion hoped out of the car. He went up to the door and knocked. Emma answered the door. Shion then pulled out a taser gun. A powerful blast came out of the gun. Emma Laurette was knocked unconscious. When Shion wasn't watching, matt quickly ducked through the hatch of the focus and layed down on the floor. Emma was gagged, tied and put in the back seat of the focus. Shion drove off. Matt knew exactly where they were headed: The airport. About 15 minutes later as matt predicted, Shion pulled into the airport. Shion got out of the car and went to the terminal. Shion got tickets to an airliner called; "mighty bull". This plane was big enough to put cars in the cargo hold. Shion returned to the focus. Matt had followed him when he got out, so when no one was looking, he snuck into the cargo hold and hid under a pile of suitcases. The focus pulled into the cargo hold. Shion got out and went to the passenger room. After everyone boarded, the cargo hold was locked up, so there was no getting out of the cargo hold. The focus was locked up. Matt thought about shooting the window, but that would attract attention. Maybe bust the windows? Just as matt was going to get out of his pile of suitcases and bust the windows, he saw a guard. The guard would instantly shoot him without thinking twice, so matt remained under his pile of suitcases for the remainder of the trip. An hour later, the plane pulled into the Marquette airport. The guards left the cargo hold. About 10 minutes later, Shion Laccete approached the focus. He hoped in and drove off. Matt jumped out of the cargo hold and raced to a nearby police jeep. There were three officers inside. One rolled down the window. "Chase that focus!" yelled matt. He then jumped in the jeep and chased Shion. Shion looked behind him, he saw that he was being chased by cops, so he picked up the pace big time. After being on the road for about 2 hours, Shion Laccete swerved off road , he was headed down the mountain. The cops didn't know what to do. "Go!" yelled matt. Without thinking, the cops swerved off road and followed the focus. The focus reached the base level of the mountain it swerved onto a dirt road. The cops continued their chase. The focus pulled in to a small grass area in front of a large cave. Shion jumped out of the car. He opened the door. He yanked out Emma who was now wide-awake and fully recovered from the stun. Shion raced into the cave with Emma. The cops and matt all got out and went into the cave. Once they got inside the cave, the cops and matt ducked behind a large boulder. There was Shion Laccete holding Emma in captivity. Shion was talking to a strange figure. Behind them was a large portal. It was swirling around with many different colors blended in with it. Matt couldn't hear what they were saying. Then suddenly, they all jumped into the portal. It looked as though there bodies just turned into pure energy. Then they disappeared without a trace. Matt knew that Shion was up to no good, so he went over to the portal. "well, I don't know, this seems a bit odd, nothing I've handled before." "Oh come on!" urged one of the cops. Then, without warning, he jumped in. The other two cops were puzzled. Then, they just jumped in. Matt thought about it for a minute. A smile appeared on his face, He held his jacket tight and jumped in. Matt 's molecules broke up, he then flew through the portal, It felt as though he were on a roller coaster going three times as fast as it should. As he flew through the portal, he saw many images of Shion Lacette. In these he looked very different in each one. He saw the plans from Shion's date book turn slowly into reality. The images of Shion seemed to be moving. He saw that building in Shion's date book slowly build until finally all these images started moving, as though they were real. The last thing he saw before the trip was over was an island. This island didn't look like any on earth. It had unique plants, ancient animals and a race that he didn't recognize at all. All of the sudden, everything seemed to stand still. The trip was over, Matt was sprawled on the ground. It was dark out and matt had no idea what going on. The three police officers were also sprawled on the ground. Matt felt a bit dizzy. It was pitch black outside. "What happened?" said one of the officers "yeah, were are we?" said an other. "Okay!" said the last one. "Let's split up and find out what the deal is here. so, Matt and the officers split up in different directions. The first officer walked slowly in the darkness "Hello?" the officer said quietly. Something moved. The officer didn't know what to do. It moved again. The officer was frightened. Then without warning: EEK! Thud! The first officer was gone. The second one heard the cry. He ran over to where the first one dropped dead. He bent down to look at him. No marks or nothing. When he got up, he turned around. EEK! Thud the second one bit the dust. The third one was getting really scared. He stood beside the two bodies. EEK Thud! The third officer was gone. Matt however was smarter. He stayed in his one spot instead of going to the bodies. He pulled out his HK-91, his most prized gun. He saw something move. Matt shot the figure. He then realized that it was the same figure that matt saw in the cave. Matt turned around quickly, another figure was in front of him. Just as he was going to shoot, he was shot with a taser gun and knocked unconscious.

Chapter 4: capture and assassination

About three hours later, Matt was conscious and wide awake. He was on what seemed to be a zeppelin. He could vaguely see two strange figures, one of them looked very imperial, like some kind of warlord, the other one was very tall, no taller than 7'2 feet high. Matt's head was feeling dizzy. The man looked strikingly familiar, but he couldn't make it out. Then his memory came back to him. The tunnel, the portal, the strange figures, it all hit him suddenly, the man was Shion Lacette! Matt couldn't move, his head was still feeling woozy . "Hello matt" said Shion, his voice sounded normal "I am Shion Laccete, you knew me back in high school.

"I figured" said matt, his voice kind of light. Matt tilted his head up, "why were you so weird?" asked matt. "That is the nature of my race." But your human, white like me. "Human?" said Shion, He chuckled, it was a cold chuckle, not a happy chuckle. "you seriously think I am a human?". "you look like one" said matt. Shion smiled in a cold way. "looks aren't everything." He pressed a button on his hand. He began to change strangely . His eyes turned yellow and a beak appeared. His head was the head of a black eagle. His feet were lizard's feet and his hands were clawed. He also had a lizard's tail. "I AM A GOD!" yelled Shion his voice sounded like it did back when Matt met him at high school. Matt froze, it all meant something to him now. Shion Laccete was no human, he was an Alien! Matt still could not move. His mind was set on the events that just happened.

"I am in a race known as the morphibians." Said Laccete "We are an earth bound race. I am the last of my kind. We used to rule the earth, back before humans...and the Camerailions. "Camerailions?" Said matt "yes" replied Shion " The Camerailions came many years after we did. At first we welcomed these new life forms, we had feast together, and our children played with their children.." Shion almost looked happy, he smiled sort of. " But then, it got out of hand. The Camerailions were geniuses, they created many inventions and weapons. We didn't feel very comfortable with what came out of their work shop, so we investigated. Their inventions were mostly made out of Iron and steel. If the iron touches the morphibian bloodstream, it poisons us and leaves us dead. Starting to grow paranoid, we decided to kill one of there children. The chief of the Camerailions was furious. After that, there were no feast together or warm nights gazing at the stars, all friends of different races were to be outlawed. If any Camerailions and Morphibians were seen together, they would be prosecuted, in some instances the punishment was death. I had a friend on the Camerailion side. He happened to be the Chief's son. I was The morphiban leader's son. My father was delirious. After my mother died, his depression drove him into insanity. He was even schizophrenic sometimes. My father had a vision, that the earth would be ruled by the morphibians. I always wanted to be a spitting image of my father. One day the news was in: the leader of the Camerailions had died. My friend took over. This was my one chance. If I could take over, we could restore peace between the tribes. Then, it happened. My father's schizophrenia finally drove him to the point of no return. The sickness gave him a seizure which put him on the death bed. He was still alive, but their was no hope. By now I was a teenager, just old enough to rule over the tribe, my chance had come, peace would be restored. But before anything happened, a new life form showed, humans! These humans took control of everything. Before we knew it, nearly the whole world was covered with Millions of those humans. Now I was 74 years old, my death was near. One day, The Camerailion chief came into the palace. He had a bottle. I asked him what it was, but he didn't answer. I drank the liquid inside the bottle, at first it tasted horrible, like a rotten corpse, but then the taste got sweeter, it tasted like strawberries. My bones suddenly felt stronger. One of the palace guards showed me a mirror. I looked in to find my young self again. I still had my same old voice, but my body was in perfect condition. Before anything happened, I was surrounded by those horrible humans. The Camerailion chief wanted to give into the humans, but I disagreed. War was declared, The camerailions fought to the death, as well as us. Finally, the war was over, I was the only morphibian left, and the Camerailions in few numbers. I had killed their chief. For years, The Camerailions were in hiding, I disguised myself as a human. Over the years I have drank this elixir to retain my human form. My true form remains still healthy, but not the slightest change for appearance. For years I was stunned at how my voice could not change as my body did. That's why I sounded unique back in your day. In the year 2006, I moved to Detroit in hope of finding the essential ingredient to cure my voice. And now, I have found it." " Matt stared at shion like lizards were crawling up his mouth. "Well, that explains a lot." He layed back down on the floor, still feeling dizzy. "so, you could give some asprin, land me back at the cave so I can return to my own time period.." "it's to late for that now, you are under my reign, which means I decide what to do with my least favorite adversary." Said shion "your to kind" muttered Matt. Matt looked around. "where are the cops?" asked matt. Shion smiled meekly. "your friends? Oh, there just out here" Matt looked out the window, he saw the three cops tied up in a small rowboat. " what are you doing with them" Shion did not answer. Matt realized something, Emma! Where was emma? "where is she?" asked matt. "who? the girl? Oh! Don't worry, you'll be joining her and the other one shortly." " other one?" "of course you wouldn't forget your partner in crime, your step brother." "Danny?". Matt was furious. He looked out the window again. " what is the essential ingredient anyways?" asked Matt Shion smiled, "human blood." He said. Matt's face turned white. He looked out the window again, he watched palely as the small rowboat sunk down into the dark water. Shion smiled "capture... and assanation."

Chapter 5: Deep water

It was foggy out at sea, no one could navigate in this type of weather. The officer in a small patrol boat could barley make out a Camerailion ship in the distance. The ship was medium sized, it held many Camerailion warriors. The ship was specially designed to move fast without any electricity or coal. It's fine edges cut perfectly through the murky water. "we have sighted an enemy ship" Said a warrior in Camerailion. He was talking to a tall man, about 7 feet tall at the least. The man turned around. There was a large slash on his face. "an enemy ship?" He said "one of Shion's?" "positive" said the warrior in Camerailion. "Our day has come" said the man. "bring them to the ship." The warrior looked again, but he didn't see the boat. All he saw was the floating hat of the officer. "There gone!" said the warrior in camerailion. The ship suddenly stopped, everyone felt a slight shock. The wind was blowing at a very fast speed, but the ship still wouldn't move. It felt as though something was holding on to it. The pull got stronger, the ship's stern seemed to be tilting downwards toward the water. In less than a minute, the whole ship was strait up in a vertical line. Many men from the ship fell down into the depths and were consumed by the sea. Pretty soon, the ship began to be pulled under. The stern was completely under water, there was no escaping now. The ship was now half way under water. If you remember the patrol boat I was telling you about, it disappeared right? We'll before they were sucked under into the crushing depths, they sent out an emergency signal to there allies in the area. By now, there was a mass convoy of small vessels. Most of them were small, but there was one large ship. Now the ship was under, The smallest boats got sucked under by the boat sinking, but the others still maintained. All of Shion's officers stared in amazement. " wha-what was that?" asked one officer. Anther officer on the boat stepped up. "The Kraken" he said. "a legendary creature said to live in the atlantic ocean. It is said to be able to take down a ship with a mighty blow. It was said to be a form of giant squid. Back in 06, scientist discovered the giant squid, it is able to reach the length of 60 feet. But they were wrong about that. After the giant squid was discovered, scientist set out to destroy it's kind, worrying that they would grow, and there would soon be millions of giant squids in the oceans attacking ships and terrorizing ports and destroying costal cities. Now he is the only one left of his kind. Legend has it that Shion Laccete himself controls the habits of this creature, making it his pet." Everyone stared in amazement. Another officer stood up. "Kraken, sure, it doesn't exist. What we just saw was the back hull being busted and the ship's back end sinking causing it to stand up." Everyone was relived, everyone listened to him instead of the other one. "fools, don't say I didn't warn ye." The officers waited a minute. A big tentacle arose from the water and smacked down into the water. The tentacle was huge, about 40 feet tall and 3 feet wide. This created a huge wave, the wave capsized the large vessel and wiped out all the boats. The vessel was upside down, capsized, flipped over, all of those things. The last thing that was seen of that ship, were the massive tentacles of whatever the creature was dragging the rest of it's dinner down to the ocean floor. 

Chapter 6: Kraken attack

Matt was thrown into the ship's brig. Inside he found danny mclorde and emma laurette. "look who decided to join the party" said mclorde. "your'e not even supposed to be here" said matt. "I couldn't help following you, but after I hijacked the focus I was the one being chased." Matt stared at mclorde like potatoes were leaking from his ears. "what?" said matt "it wasn't shion in the focus, it was me. After I was corned in the cave, I found myself in the age of H.G. wells version of the roman empire with the grand bonus of the never ending story only to find emma and I In the brig." "Emma?" said matt "she was in the focus too you know." " yeah and you and your grand U.F.O happened to lead us to the cave of doom." said emma "U.F.O?" asked matt "shion happens to own a time machine, it appeared in and out of the sky, thus calculating it was a time machine. But, as clever as I am, I managed to put a homing device on it, so I followed it to the cave. But as I stepped off the curve only to find a police jeep on our trail for 2 strait hours." Matt looked angry with mclorde. "you mean it's your fault we got into this mess?." I don't want to say that, put yeah, pretty much." Said mclorde. "I thought I told you to stay out of my missions!" yelled matt " how many times have I told you that your alliance is dead?!" Screamed mclorde. " what alliance, what are you talking about?" said emma. Matt and mclorde stared at emma. Matt spoke "there are things I haven't told you. I am not a poor irish immigrant from Dublin that came over here to escape from my depression, I am an agent that worked for I.L.A, irish liberation army, no one knew they existed, exept us members. I am the last one, I was sent here by my commander to track down a time machine that has appeared

Through northern Michigan in every century from 1567 to present day. People have claimed to see this all across northern Michigan, sometimes even in other states and countries. 2 weeks into the investigation, recived word that my commander was destroyed, I was the only one left. The basic instinct of our orginazation was if this ever happened, we would blend in and live normal lives, but I wanted to find that ship, the same ship that abducted me 2 seconds before the demolition of everyone on the battlefield."

"I don't understand any of this" replied emma. She suddenly glanced at matt, she stared closely. " how old are you?" "15" said matt. "don't play dumb with me, I know your older than that." "fine" said matt. "I am 22 years old, I was abducted by the camerailions of 2080, and stayed with them for 7 years. They are the owners of the time machine I've been tracking, the one I piloted for 7 years." "what?!" exclaimed emma and mclorde at the same time. "yup! I was the one that was in the time machine for all those years! The ones who saw the machine, saw me." "Emma, remember that time you almost got hit by a car?" "how do you know about that?, I never told you!" said emma. "Oh my god!" she said "now I know where I've seen you! You saved my life 10 years ago!" "exactly!" said matt "I traveled back to 1996 to find the mother I never had, as I was walking down the streets of metro Detroit, I saw a young girl 5 years of age playing in the streets as a huge semi truck was coming down the road. I dove out and saved her. I told her my name, she told me her name was emma laurette of Corktown Michigan.

I walked her and her mom to their home in corktown. 2 years later, I was dismissed from service, and sent back to 2 minutes after the end of the I.L.A. war with The Promotional I.R.A. . I went back to weslyville, only to find more destruction. I had a meeting with my commander. He told me that I had to be relocated to the states. At my request I said Corktown Michigan, beautiful neighborhood outside of Detroit" Mclorde was stunned. "So tell me, if you've been living in now, what is going to happen in the next 15 minutes?" matt spoke. "I don't know, this wasn't supposed to happen, somebody went back in time, and told shion to plan this whole thing out for centuries. But, I will be able to use my time desipher watch to play a movie of what will happen in 15 minutes." Matt pushed some buttons on his watch and stared at the holographic screen. Matt's eyes opened wide, his jaw dropped. "no" he said "that's impossible, I killed it 5 centuries ago." "what!?" said Mclorde. "100 tentacles 300 suckers on each one, 10 rows of teeth, a thousand in each row, all round length: 100 feet of sheer terror, violence, and apoctolyptic doom and enough force to pull an entire ship under the water." "What is it?!" Screamed Emma. "The Kraken"

Chapter 7: kraken attack part 2

Where we left off: "100 feet of sheer terror, violence, and apoctolyptic doom

And enough force to pull an entire ship underwater." "what is it!?" "the kraken" "what's a kraken?" asked emma "you really don't wanna know" said matt. "c'mon you just told me that your 22 years and you travel in a time machine and that you saved me when I was five! Is their any thing else I should know!" said emma "yeah" said matt "run, hide, and stay below deck, oh and by the way.." matt tossed emma a colt 45 automatic pistol. "your gonna need that, now, Danny! We need to get up on deck! Arm yourself like It were World War Three and were about to lose America to Yugoslavia." "That would help if this wasn't a brig" said emma. "But I have this" matt pulled out what looked like a lighter. " uh, matt I know you want to get out of here, but that's a lighter, what is that gonna do?" said emma. "ah! It looks like a lighter, but it's way more than just that" matt pointed it at the bulkhead door. He pressed the button and a green laser shot at the wall. There was big hole in the wall. "Physic laser beam, 2057, does what I want it to do." Matt, emma, and danny escaped through the door and up on deck. As they got on deck, they passed a guard. "Look alive, Judgement Day in 4 minutes." "what?!" exclaimed the guard. Matt went up on the higher deck. "everybody listen, in 3 and a half minutes, a dangerous creature is going to attack this boat, and there is nothing we can do about, not one thing you have can stop the menace that is about to happen, so brace yourselves and fight for your life. Look for the tentacle with the black sucker, shoot at that and I'll do the rest. The attack is set to happen..." matt glanced at his watch, his face went bland, "..now" at that moment, huge tentacles shot from the water, the ship started rocking back and forth, everything vibrated crazily.

Matt glanced upwards, the tentacles were ready to descend. "talk about perfect timing" muttered matt to himself. The tentacles plunged down on the ship. 'Get out your weapons!" yelled matt "and...FIRE!!" the men had submachine guns, rocket launchers and vigilante weapons such as axes and spears. The men fired, but their weapons were no match for the Kraken's

fierce tentacles. The tentacles started grabbing everything in sight, people, boxes, spears and other items. Danny was shooting and shooting, but nothing could stop the kraken from attacking. Emma ran over too matt, he was fighting the kraken fiercely with all of his weapons. Matt was shooting donut shaped disc at the kraken, but instead of hitting it, the disc seemed too fly through a tentacle. He did the same to another tentacle, the two disc morphed together. Two tentacles were now contained within a pair of bionic hand cuffs. One tentacle rose up, it was beginning to descend on matt and emma. Emma screamed. But before the tentacle could smash them matt created a force field from the lighter, the tentacle hit the force field with rage, but it could not penetrate. The tentacle hit the shield with rage, but matt and emma were perfectly safe within the force field. Suddenly, the shield sputtered, matt started to weaken, he was getting all wobbly. The shield died and matt fainted. The other tentacles were concentrated else where. The two contained tentacles broke loose. They plunged after her, emma moved matt out of the way as the tentacles smashed down. Emma dragged matt into a cabin below deck. The tentacles came back up, they started banging on the hatch to the lower deck, where emma and matt were. Emma then remembered something matt said earlier: "physic laser beam, 2057, does what I want it to do." Emma then took the lighter and pointed it at matt. She told the laser in her head to wake up matt. She shot the laser. The beam shot, and then spread out. A weird holographic, green fog covered matt's body. Emma put the lighter back in his hand. The fog disappeared. At that moment, one of the tentacles ripped open the door. Matt shot up and shot a laser missile out his lighter at the tentacle. Right after that, he replaced the ripped up door with a laser door. "good work." Said matt to emma. "Now what?" asked emma "now" said matt "I will use the laser as an X-RAY to survey the upper deck to see where it is safe to go out." Matt Shot the beam, only this time it wasn't a beam. It was a light, like from a flash light, only it was green. When the light hit the ceiling, there wasn't a light, but an image. It was an image of what was happening above deck. "x- ray" said matt "now, let's walk down the hall and see if we can find a safe exit" matt and emma walked down the hall. They saw some gruesome images of what was happening. Emma and matt saw the kraken dragging innocent men down to the depths. They continued down the hallway when they came to the door of the engine room. Matt X-rayed the door. Suddenly, a tentacle busted the door open. It grabbed matt and dragged him into the engine room. Emma ran into the engine room. There were many tentacles inside, throwing around the engine room works and dismantling the engine bit by bit. Matt managed to cut loose from the Kraken's grip and was fighting with the other sailors against the menace Matt stared back at emma. "come on!" yelled matt "I found a way out!" The whole back wall seemed to be ripped apart. Water was pouring in. Soon, matt and emma were out on the back deck. On the side, there was a ladder built into the wall. Matt and emma climbed up onto the top deck. It was a mob scene. Sailors and military soldiers were fighting the kraken with no chance of survival. Matt and Emma spotted Danny who was fighting the kraken with a battleaxe. They rushed over to him and started fighting. Emma began shooting at the kraken. She then shot a black sucker on one of it's tentacles. It opened up. Inside was a peral. It was glowing brightly. "yes!" said matt to himself. He ran to the tentacle, but before he could reach it, another tentacle grabbed matt and was swinging him around in a frenzy. Matt pulled out a hachet from his coat. He began hacking away at the kraken's tentacles. Matt cut loose and dropped to the ground. The tentacles stopped and went back under water. The men were cheering, but it wasn't over yet. The boat rocked, the ship started tilt backward towards the stern. The boat was being pulled under. In 2 minutes, the boat was standing strait up. Sailors were falling into the ocean. A large mouth appeared, the sailors fell into the mouth, never to return. Matt threw emma and danny each a pair of fighting knives. "Climb up the wall!" said matt. He stuck his knives in the wall and began scaling the deck. The tentacles arose from the water, slowly scaling up the deck. "hurry!" yelled Matt. One tentacle grabbed Danny's leg, trying to pull him. Matt (who was right above him) had both his knives dug into the deck. He did a back flip down and landed right on the tentacle. His knives dug into the kraken's tentacle, cutting it loose from Danny's leg. A tentacle grabbed emma's left leg and pulled her up, swinging her around like a baby to a rattle. She was screaming. The kraken brought her over it's mouth and dropped her. She was falling and screaming. Matt jumped. He grabbed her in mid air. Just before they reached the bottom, matt made a glider out of the laser. They glided off the ship. They were hovering over the water. On the ships bow, there was a life boat. "aim for the ropes!" yelled matt to emma. Emma took out the .45 and shot the life boat free. They landed on the boat. Matt was huffing and puffing. "what's wrong?" asked emma "nothing" huffed matt "just the.. laser, it.. takes.. alot.. out of you." Matt soon recovered. Danny was on top of the boat's bow. "Jump down!" yelled emma. Danny jumped into the water. Matt drove the boat over to danny. He climbed into the boat, they drove away from the kraken to avoid it's tentacles. "so.. what do we now?" asked Mclorde. "I don't know, we need to scare away the kraken" said matt. He thought a bit when suddenly, an idea struck. "Danny, remember that movie, Sahara?" asked matt. "yeah" said danny "what about it?" Danny glanced at matt. "your kidding, right?" "nope!" replied matt. "your not doing that" said danny. "Yes I am" said matt "no really I won't let do that, that's not smart!!" "what are you doing guys?" asked Emma they didn't reply. Matt pulled out a time set grenade with double back tape on the back of it. Danny was driving. Matt stuck the grenade on the boat's engine. There was a tank fuel in the corner, matt opened it and poured it all over the floor. "okay, where good!" yelled matt to Mclorde. Danny turned the boat right towards the kraken's mouth. The ship was pulled almost entirely under now. Matt set the grenade for one minute. Danny jumped off the back. Matt grabbed emma and flew off the back. The empty boat was now headed towards the wide open mouth of the kraken. The boat, with 1:10 left before detonation was half way there. 30 seconds left with ¼ to go. The kraken consumed the boat and 3..2...1.. BOOM!! The kraken's mouth blew up. In fright, it went back under water with the ship still in it's grasp. Matt, Emma and Danny swam to a floating board in the middle of the ocean. It was very foggy outside. Matt stared out into the fog. Through the fog, the three saw it, the one place that was kept secret for years, the one place that changed the three's lives, the place where no man that inhabited human form was meant to set foot on: "The Lost World"

chapter 8: The Lost World

Matt stared at the Erie looking island. It stretched about 20 miles across. There seemed to be large, curved pillars. There was one visible set of them, two on each side of each other forming a gate. The rest of the island was secured by a barbed fence. There was a blue laser in between the two pillars. Beyond the gate, nothing could be seen but thick forest and mountains. The three were still a couple hundred feet away in deep water. Emma could not swim. "Matt, over here!" she couldn't stay afloat. "hang on!" yelled matt he swam over to emma. She clung onto matt like a tick to someone's head. The three swam to the shore. Matt approached the gate. He looked puzzled with the gate "what has happened?" said matt to himself. Matt took out his laser lighter. He tried to open the gate, but it did not work. He shot the laser at the barbed wire. It stopped about a foot away, like it was hitting a force field. Matt shot up at the sky, It stopped about 5 feet into the island. "There's a force field covering this whole island, like a bubble" said matt. "So how do we get in?" asked emma "we need to hack into the system in order to open the gate." Said matt. "that system is around here somewhere" Matt went over to the pillar. He found a small door. He opened it, there were many wires inside. "if I can just find the right one.." Matt ripped out 2 yellow wires. The gate disappeared, there was a worn out trail leading in to the island. The three went down the trail. This trail went on for miles, over hills, and plains. The sun peeked out from the grey sky, the clouds went away to reveal blue sky and sunshine. As they reached the top of a hill, they could see miles of beautiful country. "Welcome to the lost world!" said matt down below, were rivers, hills, forest, plains and so on. "It's beautiful" said emma in awe. "Isn't it?" said matt "well, we can't just sit here and enjoy the view, we got some stuff to get done. What did you think, this was a deserted island or something? Come on, let me show you civilization of the lost world." They continued on to another hill. Below was a city, not like New York, but it had building of many different shapes and sizes. They entered the city, the streets were busy with unique beings running around in the streets. Most of the buildings were linked together. They were made of sticks, mud, clay, leaves, wood and more. These buildings were clearly shops and houses. It was as if the whole city were linked together. "What are they?" asked emma "may I introduce the Camerailions, founders of the first non-human civilization known to man." They walked down the street some more and stopped at a shop. "What's this place?" asked danny "A shop ran by an old friend of mine." "Who is it?" asked emma. "A linguist called Kingsay" they entered the shop, at a desk was a tan man wearing a red robe, he looked like he was in his early 30's, mid 20's. "Failete! Matt Mcmurphy" said The man "Si Kingsay" they hugged each other briefly and then Kingsay spoke. "what brings you back to 2080?" asked the man. "I found a cave in maurquette that lead me here." Said matt. "Le bord de la carte" muttered Kinsay. "What does that mean?" said Danny "the edge of the map" said emma. "many years ago" began matt "two travelers from France explored upper Michigan, they found the cave that time forgot, the cave of cross times and so on. This was back before people discovered the earth was round, back when people believed that there was an edge on the earth that would lead them to Hell. There was a point in time where the blind ones discovered that there was no edge of the map, but they were wrong. The earth may be round, but there is an edge of the map, and that cave is it. They went through time, and that name followed it. The two ended up in the year 2057, one man was caught in the crossfire of a laser beam, the other wounded by a bullet. One went back into the cave, back to 1700, he was bleeding endlessly, so he wrote in French the edge of the map in French in his blood as a warning to those who come. The writing got worn away by time, but those words have been spread out everywhere in The cave territory, those words are drawn to the cave. Over the years, people have wondered what it meant, I don't know how it got there, I don't even know how the cave itself got there, I think it's a glitch in time, created at the beginning of the world." "well thanks kingsay." " always a pleasure friend." Said kingsay. The three left the shop. "Where now?" asked emma. "now" said matt "now, we go to the Recan." "What's that?" asked emma. "the central temple, the Recan is home of the temple to the chief as well as a central university to those in the community and the city's military HQ." Matt pointed to a structure in the center of the city. It looked like a large pyramid with a bunch of windows on it. On the top of it was a large and bright light. The three walked on. After 30 minutes of walking, they approached the Recan. The main entrance was a large door way leading into a very huge room. Above the main entrance was a sign that read "" It looked very alien to emma and danny. They entered the large room, hundreds of Camerailions were in the room. The three went to a door in the wall. The three entered a chrome room, about the size of an elevator. On the left wall, were buttons with the numbers 0 to 9 on it. Matt punched in the numbers 5,0,0, and 4. He pressed a large red button, nothing happened. Matt opened the door, the three found them shelves in a narrow hallway. "Teleportation, a good way to get around." Said Matt. At the end of the hallway was a door. Matt pressed a silver button. With that, a padlock came out of the wall. It had all the numbers from 0 to 9. Matt pushed in the numbers 2,0,5, and 7. "remember that number." Said Matt. The door swung open, the room they entered was very large. This floor was the top floor, it was a circular platform with pillars surrounding it as a wall with a roof on it. On top of the roof was a large beacon. It was very bright, so bright that if you saw the Recan from a distance, the light beams would block the view of the top floor. In the center was a miniature dry clay pyramid with steps leading to the top. On the top of the pyramid was an aluminum cylinder about the size of a phone booth. The three approached the cylinder. "Karali Kumen in the flesh" said matt. "MATT MCMURPHY!!" boomed a mechanical, deep voice. "YOU CAME BACK!" "Of course I did" replied matt. The cylinder vibrated every time the voice sounded. "And your still here, hidin' in that pitiful little box." "I WILL NOT STAAND FOR SUCH AN OUTRAGE SUCH AS YOURSELF MCMURPHY!" "I've come for help" said Matt. "WHAT HELP WOULD YOU NEED FROM MEEEEE?" boomed the voice. "I need Raxen" said matt. "YOU TRAVELLED THROUGH THE EDGE OF THE MAP AND ALL THE WAY OUT TO ANTARTICA JUST TO RETRIVE YOUR BEELOVED MACHINNE?!"

"That and to find out who gave Laccete the information necessary to rule the world" Replied matt. "THERE IS A DOOR THAT LEADS TO THE THRONE'S INSIIIDE. TAKE IT, AND INSIDE YOU WILL FIND RAXEN, THE MIGHTY TIME SHIP" Boomed the voice "Thanks." said Matt. They traveled back to the base of the pyramid. On the side, Matt found a small crack at the bottom. Matt slid his fingers under that and lifted. Matt lifted a gull wing door made of stone. They entered the pyramid. It was dark inside. Matt switched on a light. The beam of light came from the center, shining on what appeared to be an elevator. "meet Raxen" said matt. Emma looked at it and then turned her head to the side. In the dark she saw a blue light. She stared at it more looking puzzled. She went up to matt. "There's something looking at me." Said emma "What?" said matt "A blue light." Matt suddenly looked at her "where?" asked matt. "over there!" replied emma. She pointed to the spot. Matt looked, there was no light. "Are you sure you saw it?" "yes!!" said emma. They went back to the Raxen. "An elevator?" exclaimed emma "That's what you think" said matt. He pointed his laser at it. A small green light flashed at the top of the laser. The elevator turned into a very bright white light. It got bigger, and then turned into something. Emma and Danny stared. "WOAH!!" said emma and danny at the same time. The elevator turned in to a large cylinder. There were many mechanical things all over it. It was about 17 feet tall and 13 feet wide. There 4 guns on the top. Matt turned it back into an elevator. "now, let's step inside, I'm sure you'll enjoy. Matt took out a card, he slip it in the card slot. The elevator door opened just like a normal one. The three stepped inside the Elevator, but inside they didn't find an elevator, but something even better. The inside of the elevator was amazing. There was a self serve juice bar in the corner with palm trees surrounding it. The back was painted with a tropical sunset. There were classic arcade games lined up on the wall from different timelines: Pinball, Pac man, Starwars, Rampage, and some that were unrecognizable. "This game is called a Wii" said matt "it's gonna come out around Christmas time". Emma looked interested "oh and the Playstation 3" said matt. He went over to another game. "This is called the Momento 6, from 2020, It can remember all the games you play, you can even leave memos. "Oh, and this," matt went over to a small musical object. "This is the zune, it will come out in a couple months, by the year 2010, they will replace Ipods completely." "wow" said emma. "remember the zune, ill give you plans to build it." "why?" said emma. "because, your going to invent it because I told you to build it." Said matt. "sweet" said emma. The three went over to a pool table. It had a electric score board and a counting screen for the balls. There were 2 score boards, one for each player. Matt typed his name in one, and emma's in the other. "Check this out," said matt. He snapped his fingers and a pool cue appeared out of thin air. He snapped again and the balls were magically setup on the table. He shot the white ball in the center. He knocked the 5 solid in the left corner pocket. "I'm solids, your stripes." He snapped again and another cue appeared. He handed it to emma. The two finished their game. "Now, where in the known universe would you like you like to go?" asked matt to emma. "um, mars." Said emma. "done" said matt. He typed 000 000 000 into his apple macbook, one for each category: date, place, and hour. Matt hit enter. The elevator lifted off the ground, it started spinning, faster and faster until it turned into a large light which grew bigger and bigger , and then shrank down into nothing. It disappeared completely.

Chapter 9, Mars , gangs, and the follower.

The spinning, the speed, time. Time, something that should never be toyed with, it always burns on you one way or another, such a weight, yet no weight. What is time? What is space? What is life? That is why mankind explores into space, but time, an unearthly achievement to explore. The past is like a stone, better yet, a fossil. A once living thing, hardened forever. But what if we could turn time into a liquid? Pour it on that stone, to turn it into magma, or take that magma, and build it into the house of the future. Time, the wire of life, could be bent, with something called Raxen. A machine, like a welding torch used to straiten it out. It's pilot, the welder. Raxen is the Camerailion word for God, the god of life. Raxen must change the universe, in order to serve it's purpose: to complete our unfinished universe, but not without help. Piloted by the Irish warrior and his companions, they will start a journey through time, space, and the world. 

The Time Machine appeared in a spinning vortex of all the colors known to man. The machine traveled at the speed of light through time and space. "Here we are." Said matt "This is the connector, the line that divides time and space. We can cut a hole in the line and exit into any place in the universe we wish to go. Which includes going back in time, anywhere. "Mars?" said matt. "yes, um I think" said Emma "okay then, mars present day." Matt typed in some numbers on his MacBook and pressed enter. The ship leaned forward. "Activate Lasers!" said matt outloud. The four laser beams on each corner. They all shot out. They met up in the center. The ship began to rotate. The lasers were drilling a hole in the vortex. The lasers spread out making the hole bigger. The lasers disappeared, Raxen went through the hole. The ship fell through a Martian sky. It stopped about 10 feet above the surface, then slowly levitated down and landed. Matt pressed a button. The elevator doors slid open. Outside was the red dust of the Martian surface. Emma stepped out. "I thought you couldn't breathe on mars." Said emma. "you can't, your inside a barrier." Said matt. "wow" exclaimed Emma. "you think that's the best I can do?" asked matt. The three went back inside Raxen. The three went back into the connector. "what now?" asked matt. "Um, Ned Kelly, from Australia" said Emma. "1870's, New South Wales Australia." Said matt. He set the coordinates and with that, Raxen took off. The time machine was flying through the connector faster than the speed of light. "Hey Danny, punch me in the stomach." Said matt. "Why?" asked Danny. "just do it." Said matt. Danny threw a devastating punch, put his arm went right through his stomach. "Were traveling faster than the speed of light, that means our molecules have turned into light molecules, but our chromosomes are the same, so our bodies are made of light, but we still look the same." "wow" said Emma. "Activate lasers!" shouted matt. Once again, the lasers were activated, the time machine went through the hole. Raxen landed next to a bank. The three silently entered the bank. The voice of Ned Kelly could be heard. "I am a widows son outlawed, and my orders must be obeyed." after the famous speech was over, The three returned back to the time machine. "Well, time to return back to the lost world, I am anxious to find out what went wrong. He typed in some numbers and the ship took off. The three were back in the connector. "well time to.." BOOM! There was a sudden tremor all over ship. "we've just been hit." Said matt. Matt checked the servailence camera outside. Sure enough, the three were being followed by a ship. "That's what I saw Outside." Said Danny. " That's a malaniean battle ship, those are impossible to find, But the pilot is no Melaniean. Matt looke at the camera. Through the ships window, he saw the blue light. "Is that what you saw?" asked matt. "yes" replied emma. Matt's face turned pale. "How did he get his hands on such a rare machine?" muttered matt to himself. "Anyhow, We got to send him off. Emma, press the red button when I say so." "what does that do?" asked emma. "launches a verbal flare, it's supposed to send them back to their designation, plus traces us to the origin. Ready? FIRE!!" The flares were launched, But the creature behind the wheel swiftly dodged it, causing a miss. Through his blue eye, He spied matt, making him it's primary target. The unknown creature sent it's reply. Raxen once again was greeted by a shower of missiles. " Aim!" said matt. Emma locked the target on follow mode. The flare was laucnched, and the "thing"was sent back to it's designation. "Now what's on the screen?" said matt. He looked at the results and went pale. "Sweet mother of god" said matt to himself. "look at this". "isn't that the connector?" asked Emma "Yes, but look" the screen displayed a point on the radar in the connector, projecting a signal. "See that? That is a small moon, but look, it's projecting a gravity field across the connector." "where to?" asked Danny. Matt spoke. "Oh my god, it's projecting into A time gate." "whats that?" asked emma. "It's a hole in the connector, It surfaces onto dimesions or different parts of the universe even alternate universes. But this one in particular leads to the third world. There is a connection between two timelines, but there is a mixture of time and space in between the worlds, like our world is a mixture of time and space, but since it's locked between worlds, so it's like a whole other exsitance inside of our universe. It's like a mini universe inside of our own universe, no time traveler has ever reached it, it's inhabitants are unknown. They say no time traveler has reached it, but someone has, and I might know who it is." The three returned to the lost world. At the Recan, The three were invited to a banquet. Their were many exotic foods at the banquet, from all over the place. "Want to go see the rest of the island?" asked matt at their table. "sure" replied emma. The three left the recan and went to raxen. They flew into the mountains. The three climbed to the summit of the tallest mountain. When they got there, they went into a small opening. They found themselves in a small cavern. "This is what I want to show you." Matt pointed to a drawing on a cave. Emma screamed. 

Chapter !0: The Prohibiters: Filth of the universe

Emma screamed, On the wall was a fearsome looking picture of what appeared to be cyborg (half human, half robot). It had one mechanical eye looking through a lens and a displayed heart in the center. It had guns for hands. Emma looked again. There were other pictograms showing identical humans being made into these creatures. Another pictogram showed a huge mass of zepplins flying across the world, destroying everything. Another pictogram showed a young man and a cyborg fighting on the summit of a mountain with millions of dead bodies surrounding it's base. Some were on the side. "Who are they?" asked emma " The Prohibiters" said matt. "The prohibiters, filth of the universe." "What are they?" Asked emma shyly. "Cyborgs, clones. Clones of a madman. A man named kalan turence was a genius, he discovered the secret of human cloning. He was even elected president, such a genius, but a lot of geniuses cant keep their head. Kalan was also working on a bio- cell project, little robots or chips that allow you to control your cells. But the machine went out of whack and he ended up conjoing with a Robot used for war. They say he was more robot than human in those days. When this happened, his madness went too far. He cloned him self 6 million times, creating cyborgs he called Prohibeters." "prohibiting, from what?" asked danny. "Kalan said- " This country has been free for hundreds of years, all the revoloutions and freedom it's just out of hand. They elected me for a reason- They want to get their hand on my secret, so they must be prohibited from capitalism, forever." At that moment, WW III Broke out, Man against mans creation. The war lasted all year, attack after attack, . You see, I'm not the only time traveler, I once was in a group known as the arcangels. There were three others: Taliman-owner of the tungness machine, which means knight. Tragner, owner of requilbum- which means king. And there was galdor, owner of railer, which means "spirit". And finally, I was awarded with Raxen, which means god, This machine was said to come down from heaven to help the camerailions in their many wars against time." Matt stood their, staring at the painting of the four ships. "But, their all gone, dead at the hands of Kalan. At the climax of the great W W III, at the peak of Mt. Everest, Kalan and I fought a bloody battle to finish it off. We were both weakend, on the verge of death, when then..." Matt stopped. "What?" asked emma. Matt thought a second, then it came out- "I killed him, slayed him with my tarnestell." Emma stared at him, his tall, broad body and his young face, his flowing blond and leather black jacket, his bloody torn jeans and getting support from his tarnesttel- a spear gun weapon that shoots electric blast. "Why don't you have blood on it?" asked emma. Matt froze for a second, he turned pale. " I washed it off" said matt. " well, we should get back to the recan, I can't wait to show you our rooms." As the three were walking down hill, emma asked: "How smart are you compared to kalan?" "well, belive it or not, we had the same exact intelligence levels, so that gave me a disadvantage to fighting kalan." Replied matt. The three kept talking when they finally entered raxen. "Well, if you and kalan have the same intelligence level, than how do you keep from losing your head?" matt stopped dead in his tracks, he was silent. He pulled what appeared to be a small red pill. He dropped it on the table. The tablet read- "**B2"** "what's that?" asked emma. "This" began matt "is a pill, Biltrine 2, it suppresses madness which turns to stress. This is the most powerful pill in the universe, if you took one nibble, your brain will literally explode from the pressure. The only thing I can do is release energy and stress which tturns to powerful beams destroying everything. Even though It has never happened before, sometimes it will burn away your body and create a new one." Emma look disgusted. "How often do you have to take one?" asked emma. "once a month" replied matt. The machine took off and headed back to the recan. For you reading this, somewhere in this chapter, matt lied, this little fib will cause huge trouble later in the story, can you guess where it is? Mean while, we have shion laccete wrecking havoc back in Manhattan. Shion's army of powerful super soldiers are destroying New York City. In Shion was standing on the top of his base building. The windows were glowing red with a yellow "S L" on the side. The army's general, Larwence Tabish was making his daily report to the big leader. " Shion, we have located the perpetrators, shall we attack?" "patience, my friend." Said shion " a snake does not leap at it's first glimpse, it coils, and waits for the little mouse to come to him, he then coils, and when the time is right, he leaps for his prey." Shion smiled in that unpleasant way he always did. His dark skin and glowing orange eyes and crooked teeth showed the traits of a true scumbag. His yellow teeth looked nasty and his eyes looked evil like the devil killing people for fun.


End file.
